La Clásica Aventura de Aragorn
by Irwein
Summary: Una parodia de los fics de amistad de Aragorn y Legolas. Tal vez se hayan dado cuenta de temas repetitivos como dolor, sufrimiento y angustia. Aquí están resumidos para que los disfrutes. Traducción de Aragorn's Average Adventure por Erestor.


**La Aventura Clásica de Aragorn  
**_por Erestor  
Traducida por Sirvy-cat_

**Disclaimer: **Cualquier cosa perteneciente a El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenece. Este fanfic no está intencionado para ser un golpe cruel contra los fics de amistad de Aragorn y Legolas, sino como un descanzo de lo normal. ¡Disfruten!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Todo empezó como cualquier otro día. Aragorn se despertó lentamente, saboreando los rayos del sol que acariciaban su cara. Ésta era su primera cacería. Por alguna razón, sus hermanos adoptivos reusaron a dejarlo ir a cazar,por algún tiempo, insistiendo en que era demasiado peligroso. Según ellos, nunca se sabía con lo que uno puede tropezar en tierras salvajes. Aragorn no encontraba nada de peligroso sobre estar en los bosques. Aquello era muy divertido.

Tanto que mientras se desperezaba lánquidamente y se sentaba, alguien saltó sobre él. Aragorn chilló alarmado, cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol. La persona quien había sacado sus pensamientos a la realidad tan bruscamente, estaba frente a él, con dos cuchillos en mano y con apariencia amenazadora.

"Hola," dijo Aragorn alegremente. Nada podía menguar su entusiasmo, ni siquiera el hecho de que estaba frente a frente con un Elfo homicida.

El Elfo sonrió torvamente y envainó sus cuchillos. Seguía viéndose homicida. Aragorn se incorporó, sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y sonrió encantadoramente. "¿Cómo estás?" preguntó.

El Elfo era una persona de pocas palabras. Miró a Aragorn largamente sin pestañear.

"Um... Tengo asuntos importantes que debo atender," dijo Aragorn. "Con permiso."

Se alejó de prisa, sintiéndose confundido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo un Elfo homicida en los bosques tan cerca de Imladris? Los únicos Elfos homicidas de los que sabía Aragorn eran del Bosque Negro.

De pronto, todo tuvo sentido. Aragorn no sólo era una persona optimista, sino que también era inteligente. Se le ocurrió que el Elfo no podía ser otro que el PRÍNCIPE LEGOLAS. Se suponía que el Príncipe Legolas odiaba a los humanos y temía a los demás Elfos. Lo último que supo Aragorn de este famoso Príncipe Elfo era que había sido maltratado por su padre, maltratado por sus hermanos, maltratado por hombres malvados, acusado de asesinato y exiliado de su hogar. Penoso.

Aragorn estaba agradecido de estar vivo, pero la idea de un Príncipe Elfo homicida vagando alrededor de las tranquilas florestas cerca de Imladris lo ponía nervioso. Tal vez esto era lo que sus hermanos le habían advertido.

Justo cuando Aragorn empezaba a sentirse alegre de nuevo, se tropezó con una raíz y cayó a un acantilado. Cuando recobró la conciencia, vio que el Elfo había regresado. "Hola, Legolas," dijo Aragorn. "Eres Legolas, ¿cierto?"

El Elfo asintió lentamente, pero mantuvo un silencio estóico. Aragorn empezó a balbucear. "Eso es bueno. Siempre quise conocerte. He oído mucho de ti. He oído que eres un buen arquero. He oído que eres el Elfo mas peligroso en la Tierra Media. He oído que fuiste maltratado por tu padre y tus hermanos y por hombres malvados. Y que te han acusado de asesinato. Y que has sido echado de casa. ¿Mataste a alguien realmente? Eso es genial. Siempre quise conocer un asesino. Pensé que sería emocionante. Creo que debo salir más a menudo. Fue algo estúpido caerse por un acantilado, ¿no? Pero fue divertido conocerte. Ahora estoy repitiendo lo que ya he dicho. Jeje. Eso es raro. Casi nunco repito lo que he dicho. Debes de estar influenciándome... Tú eres Legolas, ¿verdad?"

Aragorn estaba casi seguro de haber visto que Legolas ponía los ojos en blanco. No, probablemente sólo había sido una sombra.

De repente, un wargo saltó sobre Aragorn.

Por un momento, Legolas pareció estar contemplando si dejar que el wargo se comiera a Aragorn o no. Luego le disparó. Aragorn dejó de gritar y se sentó, parpadeando.

"¡Salvaste mi vida! ¡Eres mi héroe!" exclamó Aragorn. Se incorporó de un salto, tomó la mano de Legolas y empezó a dar saltitos, entuciasmado. "¡Pamplinas! ¡Ése fue un tiro excelente! ¡Tienes mi infinita admiración!"

Legolas retiró su mano. Estaba a punto de decir algo mordaz cuando una horda de orcos salió de entre los árboles. Aragorn quedó boquiabierto. "¡Pamplinas! ¡Orcos tan cerca de Imladris! ¡Esto es malo!"

En cinco segundos, Legolas ya le había disparado a diez orcos. Aragorn quedó aún más boquiabierto. "¡Pamplinas!" fue todo lo que dijo.

Aragorn y Legolas se hicieron cargo de la mayoría de los orcos rápidamente. Durante la batalla, un ESCURRIDIZO orco hirió mortalmente a Legolas, usando ESCURRIDIZOS métodos. Legolas apenas reaccionó, pero Aragorn se dio cuenta de que estaba palideciendo. "¡Pamplinas! ¡Estás perdiendo mucha sangre!" dijo. "¡Pero adivina qué! ¡Soy un sanador! ¡Y tengo una milagrosa hierba con la cual salvaré tu vida!"

Aragorn curó con rapidez la herida mortal de Legolas, y por consiguiente, salvó su vida.

"Gracias," dijo Legolas, estóico. Sonrió torvamente.

"Deberíamos escondernos en una cueva hasta que los demás orcos se alejen," aconsejó Aragorn sabiamente. Los ojos de Legolas se dilataron en horror. Sus ojos eran muy grandes, muy azules y muy hermosos. Desafortunadamente, parecía que Legolas iba a entrar en shock.

"No te preocupes. Las cuevas son seguras. Y muy limpias," dijo Aragorn, levantando a Legolas. Arrastró a Legolas hasta una cueva oportunamente cercana. Legolas se resistió un poco, pero estaba muy débil aún para cometer asesinato. Aragorn estaba agradecido de ello.

Legolas empezaba a calmarse cuando el suelo comenzó a ceder bajo ellos. Aragorn tomó control de la situación. "¡VAMOS A MORIR!" chilló.

Legolas se sobrepuso con esfuerzo. "Creo que hay una salida," dijo.

Argorn dejó de dar asustarse. "¿En serio?" preguntó reanimándose.

Legolas y Aragorn se arrastraron fuera de la cueva. Durante su escape, Aragorn fue golpeado en la cabeza por una palantír. Aunque algo aturdido, logró tambalearse afuera, eventualmente dejándose caer en la suave grama fuera de la cueva.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" preguntó alguien con desprecio.

Legolas había sido tomado por un hombre malvado. Habían muchos hombres malvados. Estaban holgazaneando y planeaban cosas malvadas que podrían hacerle a otras personas. Agarraron a Aragorn.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, aturdido.

Legolas parecía un poco asustado, pero logró sonreírle torvamente a Aragorn. "Traficantes de esclavos," dijo.

"Oh," dijo Aragorn. "Eso es extraño. No sabía que habían traficantes de esclavos tan cerca de Imladris," añadió.

Aragorn y Legolas escaparon de los traficantes de esclavos luego de una hora, después de hacer una ingeniosa trampa hecha de raíces de árbol, un conejito de felpa y unos cabellos de Legolas. Los dos se sentaron al pie de un árbol y se miraron oscuramente.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Aragorn.

En ese preciso momento, empezó a llover. Aragorn y Legolas alzaron la vista al cielo. Un relámpago cayó sobre un árbol cercano y éste cayó sobre Legolas. Afortunadamente, Legolas no había muerto. Todavía. Aragorn trató de quitar el árbol que aprisionaba a Legolas, pero era un poco pesado.

"¡No puedo respirar!" dijo Legolas, entrecortadamente.

Aragorn sonrió encantadoramente. "¡No temas! ¡Yo te salvaré!" exclamó. Repentinamente estornudó. "Oh, genial. Ya me enfermé."

Los ojos de Legolas empezaron a nublarse. Aragorn estornudó de nuevo. Entonces hizo una polea y removió el árbol. Legolas no se movió.

"¡Legolas! ¡Háblame!" gritó Aragorn.

Legolas gimió.

"¡Qué terrible!" sollozó Aragorn. "¡Está muriendo! ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

Siguió lloviendo. La vida se enlodaba. Aragorn estornudó.

Legolas estaba hablando en sueños. Parecía estar rogando por piedad. "Qué terrible," musitó Aragorn. "Está teniendo pesadillas. Está soñando sobre su pasado."

"No, las ardillas, no," rogó Legolas.

Aragorn estaba paralizado de horror. "¡Ardillas!" dijo entrecortadamente. "Su padre es MALO. ¡No puedo creer que le ponga ardillas a su propio hijo!"

Aragorn empezó a llorar, ya que se sentía angustiado. Legolas despertó y lo miró. "¿Aragorn? ¿Estás bien?"

Aragorn estornudó. "Estoy bien."

Legolas sonrió torvamente.

Aragorn y Legolas cojearon alegremente por el bosque. Estaban empezando a alegrarse cuando unos ENANOS MALOS aparecieron. Los Enanos Malos atacaron a los dos SIN PROVOCACION. Legolas y Aragorn mataron un par de Enanos Malos y el resto huyó.

"Eso era inesperado," dijo Aragorn.

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco otra vez. "Sí," dijo.

Caminaron por unos minutos más, admirando el paisaje. De pronto, Aragorn paró, oliendo el aire. "Huelo humo," susurró.

Estaban en medio de un incendio forestal.

"Eso es extraño," murmuró Aragorn sabiamente. "Acaba de llover."

"Éste no es un incendio ordinario," dijo Legolas oscuramente. "Este es un incendio creado por un mago malvado..." -hizo una pausa aquí para un efecto dramático- "... SARUMAN."

"No me digas," dijo Aragorn entrecortadamente. "Eso es terrible."

"Yo sé," dijo Legolas torvamente.

Aragorn y Legolas treparon a un árbol. Viajaron así, de un árbol a otro, esquivando las llamas que lamían hambrientas sus pies inocentes. Aragorn se cayó de un árbol y fue directamente a un caudaloso arroyo.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" gritó Legolas, horrorizado, lanzándose en cámara lenta. Agarró a Aragorn por los tobillos mientras se sostenía a la rama del árbol con los dedos de los pies.

La cabeza de Aragorn se dio contra una roca.

"Erk," dijo Aragorn.

Y de pronto, se le ocurrió a Legolas lo triste que podría ser si Aragorn muriera. "¡Háblame!" gritó. "¡No te mueras ahora, luego de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!"

Aragorn abrió los ojos. "¿Quién soy?" preguntó. Miró a Legolas largamente. "¿Eres mi madre?"

Legolas sonrió oscuramente. Al parecer, Aragorn había perdido la memoria. "No, no soy tu madre," dijo. "Soy tu amigo."

"No sabía que tenía amigos," dijo Aragorn. Sonrió encantadoramente.

Legolas ayudó a Aragorn a levantarse y se encaminaron por el bosque. Eventualmente, descubrieron un Gran Pueblo Siniestro. Legolas decidió que podrían ir al pueblo a beber algo. Tal vez la bebida podría traer de vuelta la memoria de Aragorn. Sin embargo, había una pequeña dificultad. Legolas sabía, por su instinto élfico, que la gente del Gran Pueblo Siniestro odiaba a los Elfos. Se disfrazó apresuradamente.

Legolas se encorvó y actuó como humano. Era un talentoso actor. Todos los tontos mortales fueron engañados por su INGENIOSO DISFRAZ. Aragorn y Legolas se apresuraron por el Gran Pueblo Siniestro y Legolas compró dos bebidas con el dinero que convenientemente tenía en su bolsillo.

Pero aunque Legolas era inteligente, no sabía que un Hombre Malvado, que también era inteligente, había descubierto su identidad. Mientras Legolas bebía tranquilamente su bebida, el Hombre Malvado estaba poniéndole VENENO en el vaso de Aragorn. Y él estaba demasiado despistado para darse cuenta.

Pronto, Legolas se dio cuenta de que Aragorn estaba echado sobre la mesa. Estaba a punto de asustarse en su tranquilo modo élfico, cuando el Hombre Malvado le golpeó la cabeza con un objeto largo y pesado. Legolas cayó inconciente como una candela apagada.

Cuando Legolas despertó, dio en la cuenta en que había sido SECUESTRADO, una experiencia que difícilmente hubiera calificado de desconocida para él. Aragorn estaba sentado a la par de él, amordazado pero parecía ordinariamente alegre.

El pasatiempo del Hombre Malvado era TORTURAR INOCENTES DESAFORTUNADOS. El Hombre Malvado se divirtió torturando mucho a Legolas y a Aragorn. Aragorn recuperó su memoria. Eventualmente escaparon. Desafortunadamente, Legolas estaba terriblemente a punto de desmayarse.

"Te llevaré a Rivendel," anunció Aragorn. "Mi padre adoptivo te curará."  
Legolas sonrió torvamente. Sabía que estaba muriendo luego de haber sido lastimado tanto por el Hombre Malvado. Aragorn levantó a Legolas y empezó a cargarlo hasta Rivendel.

Luego de soportar una avalancha, un tornado, más orcos, más hombres malvados, una inundación, dos raros Elfos malvados, un gusano venenoso y una estampida de olifantes, Aragorn y Legolas llegaron a Rivendel. Fueron encontrados por Glorfindel.

Glorfindel estaba sorprendido por todas las terribles cosas por las que había pasado Aragorn, así como algo asustado de Legolas, quien había vuelta a verse homicida. Pero eventualmente, el tímido sirviente se recompuso y fue a traer al Señor Elrond.

El Señor Elrond también se sorprendió. Alabó a Aragorn y a Legolas, llamándolos 'grandes héroes' y 'salvadores de la humanidad', y los apresuró camino a la enfermería. Ahí los anesteció con su té especial.

Cuando Aragorn despertó, Legolas había desaparecido. El hombre se levantó y salió a un balcón muy conveniente, y allí encontró a un Legolas angustiado.

"Estoy tan triste," dijo Legolas tristemente. "No le agrado a nadie. Me repudiaron. Me acusaron de matar a alguien. Fui golpeado y maltratado por hombres malvados. Mi padre es cruel. Mis hermanos son crueles. Todos los que no me maltratan me temen. Estoy herido e infeliz."

"Todo está bien," dijo Aragorn. "No le agrado a nadie tampoco. Mis hermanos pretenden quererme, pero me gastan bromas pesadas. Mi padre no deja que me case con Arwen. Las personas me presionan a que sea rey cuando sea mayor, pero tan sólo soy un humano común y corriente. Me odio a mí mismo."

Aragorn y Legolas se sienten angustiados.

"Yo seré tu amigo," dijo Aragorn. "Y tendremos muchas aventuras."

"Eso suena divertido," dijo Legolas, estóico.

Aragorn y Legolas regresan a sus respectivas camas donde caen en un profundo sueño sin sueños. Esto era el resultado de las bebidas drogadas de Elrond, pero pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se enteraran.

Aragorn despertó. Estaba soleado. Los pájaros cantaban. Un elfo cualquiera llamado Erestor entró corriendo a la enfermería. Estaba en un estado de cansancio nervioso.

"¡El Bosque Negro ha sido invadido por aráctinos gigantes!" gritó. "¡Alguien está tratando de conquistar Imladris! ¡Algo está mal con el Señor Elrond! ¡Alguien descubrió una extraña roca verde que muta a las personas! ¡El Señor Denethor está matando a Faramir! ¡Hay una plaga en un asentamiento humano en la cercanía! ¡Un gusano venenoso se ha ahogado en el té del Señor Glorfindel! ¡Galadriel se ha vuelto malvada! ¡El Señor Oscuro va a lanzar su última arma mortal! ¡Es el fin del mundo!"

Aragorn se incorporó de un salto. "¡Yo y Legolas salvaremos el día!" gritó. "¡No le tememos a nada! ¡Derrotaremos a este nuevo mal!

Erestor miró a Aragorn con admiración en sus ojos.

Legolas sonrió torvamente.

**EL FIN  
**


End file.
